The Good Stuff
by Roseheartwhitefox
Summary: As Triton awaits the birth of his granddaughter, he reflects on his own past with his beloved Athena, and the birth of his own children.


"**The Good Stuff"**

_**I hope you all enjoy my Little Mermaid story inspired by "The Good Stuff" by Kenny Chesney. I am not a professional writer by any means, but I loved writing this story with my entire heart and soul. May it bring something special to those who read it. I will continue to edit and add to this story to make it better. I would like to continue it perhaps, but for now I'll share it with you. **_

* * *

King Triton hovered in the water outside of the human castle. The castle where Eric, the human his daughter had fallen in love with resided. It had been some time since he had transformed his youngest daughter into a human so that she could be with the man she loved. He would always feel guilt upon his actions of the past leading up to the wedding of his youngest, but looked forward to the future. He had struggled to raise 7 daughters after the passing of his beloved Queen. Ariel had been the most challenging, and the events that had passed involving the sea witch Ursula would be passed down in stories for eons to come.

Ariel's love of the human world had been a huge divider for a long time. Her interest in humankind started when she was just a young girl, and the more Triton tried to suppress it, the more she rebelled and pursued it more. Triton loved all of his daughters, of course. But Ariel was the one he had the hardest time finding common ground. She loved playing with her father and sisters, and times were the most wonderful when he and his beloved Queen would take the girls out past the reef, exploring and playing and enjoying the bounty of the sea. After Athena's tragic passing, he distanced himself from his children because of how much they reminded him of Athena - Ariel especially. She was the spitting image of her fire-haired, inquisitive, intelligent, beautiful mother. As time went on, it was clear how much the girls needed their mother. Triton did his best, but there was simply no replacing that role in their lives, especially through adolescence. Sometimes he would lie awake at night, mulling over his latest quarrel with Ariel, wondering how different things would be if Athena had been here to guide her.

Those were some of the hardest days of his life. His daughters became more interested in their own endeavors, seeking counsel and advice from their father less and less. He knew they needed Athena right now, but he did what he thought was best. His daughters were becoming young women, drifting farther and farther away every day, especially Ariel. He just didn't know what to do.

Ariel had become so consumed with her love of the human world, it felt as if he had lost her completely. He longed to be close to his daughter, more than the deepest abyss of the sea. He just couldn't help himself trying to stop Ariel from getting closer to the humans. They had caused him such pain and loss - his parents and beloved Queen had been victims to them. Yet no matter how hard he tried, Ariel just drifted farther away, until he barely felt he could speak to the girl without losing composure. Sometimes, he just wanted to tell her that he did what he did because he loved her. Yet it only came out as anger, further widening the gap. As his frustrations grew, so did his outburst at her behavior, to the point he destroyed her entire collection of human items. It pained him greatly to remember - it was one of his greatest regrets to have behaved in such a way.

Things had only gotten worse from there. The rift between he and Ariel had grown so great after that incident, she sought out the help of the sea witch Ursula to achieve what she dreamed. The guilt was overwhelming at times, to think he had driven his daughter away to the point she reached out to someone as cruel and manipulative as Ursula. He should have been the one his daughter reached out to. With the trident's power, he could have transformed Ariel into a human just as easily as Ursula. If only he had been open and accepting of Ariel just as she was! Instead, he pushed her to do something drastic and dangerous. That was why he signed the contract Ariel's place - it was his fault she felt driven to seek out the dark magic in the first place. He deserved to be punished as Ursula's slave for abandoning the needs of his own child.

It seemed that all was lost after he signed his name in Ariel's place. Ursula had almost completely ruled the oceans after getting her hands on the trident. Ariel and Eric bravely worked together to defeat the malicious witch. He saw his daughter in a different light now. Watching Ariel on that rock, staring longingly at Eric on the shore- he could see how much she loved this human. He finally accepted his daughter, regardless of her love of the human world. He loved Ariel, and that was the only thing that mattered. Once he had opened his heart to her needs, the relationship of father and daughter was stronger than ever. This time, it was he who gave Ariel her legs so she could live on land, so she could be happy. It was the greatest gift he ever gave to Ariel, filled with pride watching her marry the handsome prince. Words were not needed between them on that day - looking into her eyes told him that she was truly happy.

It was hard to see the wedding ship sail away that day. Things would never be the same now, but he trusted Ariel to follow her heart, to live her dream. Despite this, he still missed her dearly, but knew Ariel needed to live her own life. She would always be his daughter, no matter where she lived, on legs or fins. However, Ariel never abandoned her father. She loved him, and knew how deeply he loved her too. The human world was wonderful, but she could never replace her father, sisters, and friends from Atlantica. Triton used the trident's power to give both Ariel and Eric a pendant that could transform their legs into fins, and vice versa, whenever they entered the water while wearing it. She wanted Eric to know the world she had been born into, and meet her friends and family. It was nerve wracking for Eric, naturally - but he knew how important it was to Ariel. And so it was that one day, Ariel and Eric stood by the shore, waves lapping upon the sand. With some nervousness and fear, Eric took the plunge to meet is in-laws under the sea.

Ariel and Eric would visit the sea frequently. It did humor him quite a lot to watch the confident handsome prince struggle with learning to use a fin to swim, but he got the hang of it after a while. Triton was able to spend a lot of time getting to know Eric, and was impressed about how kind and caring he was not just to Ariel, but to the other sea creatures. He had learned Eric would free dolphins entangled in fishing nets. He would scold his men for throwing trash into the waters. He loved seeing Atlantica, and all of the creatures and merpeople that resided there. Ariel had been right about this human. He had changed his very own perception of what humans were like, and the destruction they caused. Yes, he had been wrong about humans, for they were not all like the humans he grew up knowing.

Triton looked forward to the visits from Ariel and Eric. They seemed very happy together, to care deeply for one another. It reminded him of the love he shared with his own beloved, Athena. Oh, how he missed her so! She lived on inside of his children, but sometimes he longed for her so desperately it felt as if it would cause him to perish. His daughters were grown now - young women, no longer his little girls. They still loved him of course, but they were beginning to lead their own lives. Attina had recently announced her engagement to a young merman she had been seeing for some time. Aquata dreamed of studying at university after finishing school. It would only be a matter of time before the others followed suit. It was hard to admit, but he felt lonely sometimes, like his children didn't need him anymore. Even as the ruler of the seas, with so many friends and loving children, he felt a deep loneliness, longing for the days when his daughters were young and played and swam with him. Especially now that his youngest daughter was grown, it was an even harder truth to bear. He would always be needed as king - but would anyone ever need him as Triton ever again?

One evening, Ariel and Eric were visiting Atlantica for dinner. Ariel seemed quite bright and beaming, giggling whenever she made eye contact with her father. He brushed it off of course, attributing it to just being a girl. After all, he had 6 other daughters and a wife, and was quite familiar with how giddy they could be. While sitting around the dinner table with Ariel, Eric, and his other daughters, he couldn't stop noticing how both she and Eric were still holding back a smile of some sort.

He couldn't ignore her giggling any longer. He finally found it inside himself to ask. "Ariel, is there something you are meaning to tell me?" He raised an eyebrow in question.

Ariel giggled as she brought her hand to her mouth. "Yes, Daddy. Eric and I have something we want to tell you, and my sisters too."

Triton, along with his other daughters, perked up at that comment. "Oh?" said Triton "Well then get on with it!"

Ariel chuckled. "Why don't you tell them, Eric?"

Her husband blushed profusely, as he cleared his throat and found the courage to speak. "Well...Ariel and I...we're going to have a baby."

The shrieks of joy from Ariel's sisters was deafening. "I knew something was going on with you two!"

"You've had that look about you!" Aquata exclaimed.

Her sisters swam across the table and embraced her with joy. Eric very precariously avoided the mob of squealing mermaids. After separating from her sisters, Ariel looked hopefully towards father. "Daddy? You haven't said anything."

Triton swallowed before speaking. He stared across the table at his daughter. "So you are going to have a baby?"

Ariel glanced quickly to Eric before replying."Yes Daddy, I am"

Triton mulled to himself before speaking again. "So that means I'm going to be a grandfather?"

"Yes," Ariel replied softly "That...that's good news, isn't it?"

Perhaps it was the light, because Ariel could have sworn she saw tears glistening in her father's eyes.

"That...that's the best news I've heard in my entire life."

Ariel beamed as she swam over to her father and they embraced. She kissed him on the cheek. "I just found out yesterday. I wanted you and my sisters to be the very first to know." Triton beamed at his daughter, joy filling every line of his features.

"I'm going to be a grandfather!" Triton exclaimed "Let the whole kingdom hear this wonderful news! My daughter is to have a child!"

Ariel hugged her father tighter "You might want to be gentle telling this to Sebastian. Flounder already knows and is thrilled...but I think Sebastian might flip his shell at the thought of keeping an eye on another young mermaid!"

Indeed, Triton mulled. His trusted crustacean had just spoken of planning for his retirement. Indeed, the daughter of Ariel would be quite the news for him to absorb indeed!

* * *

As the time passed, each time he saw Ariel, her belly was more swollen with new life. It suited her well, and he felt deep pride knowing this child would be his very own descendant. Often, Ariel would cradle her swollen belly and speak to the unborn child, singing, telling stories, establishing a loving bond while still in the womb. How beautiful it was! His heart was filled with joy the first time Ariel had grabbed his hand to her belly to feel the life stirring within. It was just like when Athena had been with child, all those years ago.

"Isn't it amazing Daddy?" Ariel would say "I can feel her moving every day. This must be just how you Mom felt before we were born."

"Indeed, Ariel." Triton replied "We got to know you and your sisters long before you entered the world. Those were some of the happiest times. Now it feels like it's like that again."

Ariel hugged him. It was wonderful to feel close to his daughter again. Perhaps by letting her go, she was able to come back on her own, and their bond had never been stronger.

About 7 moons into her pregnancy, Ariel was rushed to see the physician when she begun to have some pain in her belly. The physician was deeply worried, and concerned that Ariel could go into premature labor. She placed her on strict bedrest and medication for the remainder of her pregnancy. Triton was deeply worried by this too, as it felt scarily familiar. Athena had gone into labor with Ariel prematurely, almost losing her own life. No one was sure if Ariel would survive, either - so Triton prayed to his beloved to protect Ariel and her unborn child.

Unable to visit Atlantica, Triton would go to Ariel as often as possible at the castle. It was hard for the fiercely independent girl to stay on strict bedrest as ordered. It was evident poor Eric worried for her constantly, and she would often have to assure him he could leave to do his daily tasks in good faith she'd be cared for. Her family and friends would held her pass the time. Triton found himself telling endless stories about when she had been born, and mostly, about her mother. The time shared was very precious.

"I never really knew all of these things, Daddy." she would say "It's so great to talk about Mom with you. I'm glad it's something we can finally do together."

"As am I, Ariel. I was often afraid to talk to you about her when you were growing up. I was afraid that if I did, it would make you miss her, as I did."

"I understand, Daddy. I know you missed Mom, and you did what you thought was best. We have the future now, and the next generation." she said as she rubbed her swollen belly "This child will have a loving family, and hopefully never know the sadness of loss as my sisters and I did."

They would listen to the child's heartbeat sometimes, using a horn-shaped object at her bedside, similar to the shell types of Atlantica. It was a sound as strong as waves against stone cliffs, and always a joy to hear. Whenever she would stir in the womb, Ariel sang to comfort her.

_I feel you grow as each day passes by_

_Little one, snuggled next to my heart,_

_Someday soon you'll be grown and be off on adventures_

_But your journey is still at its start._

_Rest now, close your eyes_

_Stay hidden until the time is right_

_Until the moment you will __emerge_

_I'll sing for you each night _

The next two moons passed uneventfully, and Ariel did not have a reoccurrence of her pains. Between Eric, her father, and her sisters visiting, the boredom was kept to a minimum as the due date drew ever nearer. It was lovely to hear her beautiful voice coming down from the window as she awaited the final day. It was good for Ariel to spend time with her sisters again. Their bond had drifted apart in recent years, and it was a great blessing to see the relationships rekindled.

At last, one day, Triton received message that Ariel's time had come. The child was finally on its way, on schedule. He rushed as fast as his fins would take him to the castle, and since then had waited underneath the bedroom window in the sea, with Sebastian and Flounder alongside him. He heard the cries of pain from his daughter, saddened for there was nothing that could be done for this part of nature. Eric was by her side, so he knew there was someone to comfort her during this difficult process. Still, he waited patiently, praying to his beloved Athena to keep Ariel safe. He wanted to be nearby to hear the first cries of his grandchild. The thought of having a youngling around, the child of his child, filled his heart with such tremendous joy. It had been a long time since he felt like that. And so, he waited.

"Poor Ariel," Flounder said as another cry of pain echoed through the dark "I wish we could help her. It sounds so horrible up there."

"I know," Sebastian replied "Da Queen went through the same thing when all 7 daughters were born. Dese women are tough as crab claws."

"I'm glad fish only have to lay eggs. This way is so much worse." Flounder said "The other day when I saw her, she looked as if her belly was going to explode!"

"Ariel is good girl," Sebastian said "And de prince is with her. Now all we can do is wait. She knows we are here for her. She won't go through dis alone."

And so, they waited. The air was still and quiet. Barely a wave even made a sound, the air heavy with anticipation of what was to come. With nothing but time on his hands under the starry sky, Triton felt himself deep in thought. Back to when his own daughters had been born. It seemed like only yesterday he was the ruler of Atlantica, his Queen Athena beside him. He closed his eyes, and went back to those days. Those glorious days so very long ago.

* * *

Triton was an only child, the crown prince to the kingdom of Atlantica. His mother Amphitrite and his father Aegaeon were the most supportive parents anyone could ever ask for. They were exceedingly proud of him, and assured him that once day he would make a fine King of the Sea. However, they believed a merman needed to be a merboy before he could be expected to be a king, and so despite some criticism from the royal family, they sent Triton to school with all the other young children of Atlantica. They knew it would allow him not only to grow up as any normal child, but also to understand his kingdom and it's people from within rather than above. It was during these childhood days he would meet his future Queen, Athena, although he couldn't have known she would be so at first!

Oh Athena...he felt himself in a dreamy state just imagining her from his childhood had met when they were young, and foolish, flitting between classes and studying until the late hours of the night. School for him was the way he felt like a normal child rather than the crown prince. He could step away from the pressure and responsibilities of inheriting the crown and make friends. Triton played with the other young boys, roughhousing, playing sports, and debating over which of them was the greatest at this, that, or the other thing. He could be just like any other youngling, and was never treated different than his peers.

Well, almost all of them at least.

Athena...the red haired classmate who was one of the first people to ever approach him on his first day of school, when he hadn't a single friend in the kingdom. In reality, he recognized she was his first real friend, a REAL friend - not just there because of his royal title. From the moment he had said hello, Athena peppered him with questions about the castle, the trident, what his favorite dessert was...he could hardly get a word in edgewise. This was a regular occurrence before, between, and after classes. She'd swim off with the other squeaking girls of course - a crowd of which he would go out of his way to avoid, for they seemed as mysterious as the Leviathan. Eventually he got in with the rest of the merman gang, and he experience life as a regular boy with fellow peers. Horatio, Anapos, Orcinus - the time spent with his friends, learning about the kingdom from it's very own people was just as his parents had described.

Yet Athena was always right behind the boys, laughing mischievously at any chance she got to annoy him. Triton couldn't understand why the young mermaid was tagging along with him everywhere. She was the most irritating person he had ever met, like a barnacle you just couldn't scrape off. Talkative, bright and beaming, with crimson red hair, always wanting to drag him off to play some silly girlish game. Giggling at him, poking and prodding him. Singing to him some new song she made up, showing him some stupid new seashell she had found. He couldn't seem to shake her off. Neptune, was she ever annoying! She would often pop out of what seemed like nowhere, pretending to be a shark, and that he was the guppy. She'd circle and chase him round and round, until finally catching him, and he'd chase her out of sheer annoyance for bothering him! The games became longer and longer, as Athena was extremely clever and able to outwit Triton more often than not once she got him involved in playing. The other merboys would laugh at the attention the young price was getting from this red-headed girl!

As time passed though, he found himself actually enjoying her company rather than detesting it. She made him laugh, carried on endless conversations long after his other friends had decided to go home after school. She would tell him story after story she had read about in the library, and he couldn't contain his laughter sometimes at her delivery. As talkative and bubbly as she was, she could also be a great listener, and Triton found himself talking to her in a way he had never talked to anyone before. It became that he realized he didn't mind so much her swimming around him. In fact, she became his best friend.

They spent much of their studying days in each other's company, and were as close as any friends could ever be. The days of studying passed by year after year, and despite making many "merman" friends, deep down Triton valued his friendship with Athena the very most. Her company was always comforting and full of endless laughter and conversation. She loved to learn, to read, and to sing. She was always singing some sort of song, or humming at the very least. Babbling on to him about the latest fact she had learned from the science book about Orcas, Whales, Dolphins and Lionfish...her enthusiasm was hard to match. Learning was a much more pleasant experience with someone like her around!

Things were never boring in the royal halls with his friend. Oh, the trouble they would get into in the castle! They would search for secret passageways all the time, and boy did they ever find them. It wasn't really clear why such passages existed, but Athena was intrigued enough to not care. They would raid the kitchens, play pranks on the staff members, and she would sing loudly into the pipes to echo throughout every chamber in the place...his poor mother and father probably pulled some of their scales out over their shenanigans. Although he did hear his mother whisper to his father one night "It sure is more exciting around here with those antics! I laugh so hard that it hurts! It's hard to maintain my composure even if I'm a little mad!"

And so the ramblings of two young merfolk continued. Sometimes, late at night, when the entire kingdom was in slumber, Athena would sneak through the passageways to Triton's room. They would stay up together, making up stories and songs, and sometimes she would even curl up next to him fast asleep for the rest of the night. He never thought he'd have a friend like Athena. It was one of the best feelings in the entire world.

* * *

One day, he and Athena sat for lunch beneath the great coral tree just beyond the walls of Atlantica, the sun beaming down from the cloudless skies above.

Athena flung herself to the ground, grumbling. "If that professor Pentapus talked any more dull he'd have the whole ocean asleep! He's more wrinkled than a stewed sea prune!"

"There are plenty of more interesting things he could talk about." Triton replied "Only he could make the history of our entire kingdom as bland as oyster crackers."

"Science class is far more interesting," Athena continued "I loved our lesson on the Orca whales, the way they live in a family pod, how they hunt for prey. The way they travel for miles and miles! I could watch them swim and sing forever! Not like those boring history lessons we just came from!"

Triton sighed in reply. "I know, all that lecturing on the husbands and wives of the royal families in Atlantica...I don't know if I'll ever remember it once this class is over!"

They both laughed. Triton then indulged himself with a mouthful of food, when Athena spoke again.

"Triton? Do you think _you_ will ever get married?"

Triton nearly choked on his sea prunes. For some reason, he felt hot in the face. He could have even sworn Athena had been blushing too, but shrugged it off as imagination. He laughed in his reply.

"No, but maybe when I'm King someday the right mermaid will come along and change my mind!"

She paused in her reply, looking down shyly. "When I grow up, I want to marry you." she said.

Triton was so taken aback he couldn't help but burst out with laughter. He and Athena, married? It was the weirdest thing he had ever heard in his entire life. She was his best friend! Growing up to be King was one thing, let alone marrying his best friend, of all people!

"Please don't laugh at me. I was being serious." Athena replied, still looking down at her fin, somewhat sadly.

"I wasn't laughing at you. It was just an odd thing to say. I wasn't expecting it, that's all."

"You're not mad?" Athena asked, playing with the end of her fin nervously. Triton had never known his friend to ever be so quiet or reserved in a moment!

"No, of course not! I bet it was the nicest proposal anyone ever had! And being prince, I'm sure I'll hear quite a few!"

They both laughed for the rest of their lunch, and played a game of Shark and Guppy (their signature game, naturally) before it was time to go back to class. Athena won of course, as she always did. It was hard to out-swim the swift mermaid with crimson hair!

Later that day, as the school day was finally over, Triton's merman friend Horatio came to him with a broad smile on his face.

"Congratulations, Triton!"

"On what?"

"On the big event. Aria and Olivia just told me the good news from Athena. You'll make a great husband!"

Embarrassed, Triton asked him "Who else did she tell?"

"I don't know. But I'd catch her quickly if I were you!"

"I'll have to chase her down then! She asked me earlier today if I ever was going to get married! The sneaky little eel, I should have known what she was up to!"

* * *

The days turned into years that passed, and Triton grew from a young merboy into a handsome merman. He and his fellow classmates graduated, and the future seemed bright for each and every one of them. His parents couldn't have been more proud of their son. He would make a fine ruler indeed. The love for his people was undeniable, having spent so much of his time around them during his schooling days. The friends he had made would be friends for life - especially his best friend of all.

They had grown inseparable - she was his highest confidant. There was no other person in this world he trusted more aside from his own parents than Athena. She had grown to be a beautiful young mermaid herself, achieving high marks in all of her courses, and frequently outwitting the professors themselves, to great annoyance. Yet she never acted in any arrogance - she was the same kind, caring, talkative friend he had always known. Her voice had become more beautiful too, and she was rarely found in a moment without at least humming a tune to herself. She would go on to do great things - he was sure of it.

Some time after graduation, the King and Queen were summoned to the southern poles to meet with the ruler Aurora from there. There had been much rumors as of late about the impact of the humans above on the sea below, but the southern seas had experienced the greatest hardships of all. Apparently their fishing supply had been dwindled down to almost nothing due to the humans fishing and pollution, and it was of utmost importance for the Atlanteans to assist their sister kingdom in such a time of crisis. Their entire survival depended on it.

"I trust your judgement while we are gone, my son." his father said "You've grown into a fine young merman. You will rule in our place until our return. I have complete faith in you, and couldn't be prouder."

"Yes father. I will do my very best." Triton replied, hoping they couldn't hear the nervousness in his throat.

"We love you so much, my son." his mother said, with one last hug and kiss "You've made so many friends and connections to this kingdom. You know in your heart the needs of the people. If you ever need any advice though, I'd ask that friend of yours, Athena. She's really quite a mermaid." Triton couldn't help see the slight grin on his mother's face when referring to Athena. He shrugged it off as nothing.

"Our sister kingdom needs us now. We must help find a solution to these terrible problems caused by the humans. I cannot live here in peace knowing that they are suffering." his father replied. Triton knew he was right, however hard it was to bear.

Triton couldn't help feel anything but outrage at the impact these humans caused, greedily taking every single fish, defiling the waters with their filth. Did they just simply take without giving? Could they not understand how their ignorance was destroying the sea?

And so, Triton did his very best to substitute as ruler in his parent's absence. Things in the kingdom couldn't have run smoother, and any issues that did come up were minor at best. Athena would come to see him, somewhat annoyed at having to get through the guards to see her friend nowadays.

"They always correct me!" she complained "They scold me for calling you Triton rather than 'his royal highness'. You're my friend, Triton! Calling you that just feels weird!"

Triton chuckled. "It's alright, Athena. You don't have to call me that, no matter what they say. I don't want you bowing to me either!"

She chuckled at his response. "I brought some great stories with me for you to read. I know it is probably a lot more dull here than if you were out in the regular merworld. We can go through them if you like."

"Yes, I'd like that very much." Triton replied "If being king for a few days got any more boring, I'd start pulling those pranks we did as kids just for some entertainment!"

"I wouldn't say no to that!" Athena giggled "Now let's read this story. It's about a lion fish who has to claim his place as the rightful king of the sea plains. I thought it would be appropriate considering your current engagement!"

"Yes, that does sound intriguing. I'm sure I can relate to any protagonist who has to rule any sort of kingdom - even if he's a fish!"

* * *

It had been several days since his parents had departed when the message came. Stefano, the seahorse that had accompanied his parents arrived wounded and mangled, clinging to life with devastating news. The King and Queen had been killed by the humans. They had raided the southern seas, harpooning any single living creature they could to harvest - even so much as to create great explosions under the water to bring the spoils to the surface. It was only Stefano - the one sole surviving messenger that was able to escape back to Atlantica to relay the horror of what occurred.

"My prince, I have traveled far, hardly making it back myself. The King and Queen have perished. The humans came to the sea, and we could not escape their powerful weapons. Forgive me, your highness. There is nothing left."

This young creature had only barely managed to escape due to his small size...and it was unknown if any others had survived. The Southern Seas were no more...and Triton had lost both his mother and father.

The grief was unbearable. The rage that followed even more so. The humans had caused this. Their violence, greed, and ignorance had destroyed countless lives. He could not control the tears. His parents were gone...the two people he loved in this world more than any other, gone in an instant. No longer would he have them to guide him to be King...he would have only a small matter of time before he must take the crown in their stead. But that was not possible until the shock of this tragedy had passed. There were other members of the royal family, yes...but they weren't his parents. He didn't love them in that way. Without his mother and father, he felt like a dolphin lost from it's pod. It felt as if life would never be normal again. Triton secluded himself during this time, mourning his beloved parents, and taking no visitors - not even Athena.

One day, she had come by his quarters to try and see him. He could hear the concern in her voice as the guards turned her away.

"I'm sorry miss, but his royal highness is taking no visitors at this time."

"Please...I just want to see Triton. I'm his friend. I just want to make sure he's alright." Athena begged

"You will address the prince as his highness, ma'am. He is taking no visitors. I must ask you to leave."

Triton was pained to hear this, but he just couldn't face Athena right now. He couldn't let her see how distraught and grief stricken he was. He just couldn't place that burden on his closest friend. He settled back in his chamber when he heard a scratching from underneath the floor. Confused, he examined the loose floor stone, and as if by magic, it popped out to reveal a wave of crimson hair and concerned, luminous eyes.

"Athena!" Triton gasped, startled just as much as she had been "How in the seven seas did you in get here?"

"Triton, don't you remember the secret passage we used to sneak into the kitchens? I just followed this one in hopes this was still your room."

"I'm taking no visitors right now…" he sighed "I don't wish to burden you."

He could see the concern on Athena's face. "I know my dear friend. I just wanted to see you. I wanted to make sure you were alright. I know you'd do the same for me."

Triton gulped, turning to face her, his expression deeply forlorn. "I feel so very much alone right now. I don't know how to make it without my mother and father."

Athena swam up beside him, offering comforting words. "It will work out Triton. I know it doesn't seem like that right now, but it will. You have suffered such a great loss my friend."

He choked on his tears, unable to stop them from coming. He sobbed into his cupped hands, and Athena just stayed with him, comforting him without having to even say a word.

Eventually he was able to regain some composure. "I'm sorry I had the guards turn you away, Athena. I just didn't want you to see me this way."

"I figured so. But Triton, I couldn't just leave without at least seeing you. I will always be here if you need someone. You know you can always talk to me."

"I know Athena. I can't express how grateful I am for that. I just need to accept that my parents are gone now, and the entire kingdom will look to me in their stead. I don't know how I'm going to do it."

"You will," she assured him "You are strong. You always have been. Just call on me if you need a friend. I won't ever say no, alright?"

Triton nodded. "Thank you Athena. I'll see you again soon...thanks for persisting to come comfort me. I needed it more than I realized."

She swam off into the dark tunnel of the floor, and although he was alone the rest of that night, he didn't feel nearly so lonesome as before.

* * *

It was the night before Triton's coronation. Much time had past to allow the kingdom to grieve the loss of it's King and Queen, but it was inevitable that they needed their new ruler sooner rather than later. The last few moons had been such a rush for Triton, to take on this role that he barely felt ready for, and overwhelmed with fear. The staff of the palace had a strict schedule for him to prepare for his new position, for which up until recently he had felt prepared for. Now that the time was here so suddenly, he had no choice but to face what was his birthright. King Triton. The sound of it just seemed so alien. He had never imagined the day he would be called King.

Upon the eve of coronation, the royal son or daughter would have spent it in the company of his mother and father, trying to say enough things to last a lifetime. But with them both gone, Triton called upon the only other person he considered family - his most trusted, dearest friend, Athena. While he valued the friendships with all his former schoolmates, in this time of change and sadness, she was the only one he felt whose company would give him the strength he needed.

His greatest hope was to at least give the people of Atlantica some faith in him. He had so much to prove, and no time to prepare for it. So every moment before tomorrow had to count. Among preparations for his coronation speech and ceremony, he had to be fitted with the proper robes as well as memorize the entire ordeal from start to finish. He knew Athena of all people could help, for her academic abilities were unmatched even against the higest ranking professors when it came to wit and memory.

"We need to run through the ceremony from start to finish. You've almost got it right, but you need to speak much more loudly and clear for your kingdom to hear. We also should practice the passing of the Trident again too, you are still just so nervous."

Triton nodded, and for what seemed the hundredth time, they went through the motions of the coronation ceremony. Delicately and patiently, Triton executed every step perfectly, just as would have been expected from the crown prince.

"That was much better. I know you'll get it perfect again when you do it for real." said Athena "But your robe isn't fitting quite right. I think the last adjustment I made should finally make them hang properly." Triton couldn't help but notice how she hesitated, before draping the deep green garment over his broad shoulders. When she tried finish her adjustment, she accidentally brushed up flush against his body, but Triton pulled back sharply.

"Athena...Your heart is pounding. You're trembling. Are you alright?"

He stared at her. Her eyes were wide with concern, her lower lip trembling slightly.

"I didn't mean to jerk back like that," Triton apologized "I'm sorry if I've offended you"

"Don't be sorry your highness. It is I who have offended you."

"Athena, you know you don't have to call me that. It's nonsense. I don't care what the guards keep telling you."

He placed his arm around her comfortingly, when swiftly she pulled herself passionately into his strong embrace, flush against his skin. She held herself softly against him, arms wrapped around his torso. He could feel her heart pounding, her body trembling, the warmth of her flesh so soft and inviting, the passion steaming beneath her skin. He almost couldn't believe what was actually happening in this moment. Then, as fast as she had done it, she pulled back. He had never seen her look more terrified in her entire life.

Triton felt his jaw drop, and all he could do was stare until Athena spoke.

"Don't hate me, Triton. You don't know how long I've waited to do that...how very long."

He could see the desperation on her face, and in her voice. In all their time as friends, he had never seen her so vulnerable. It was hard to see her like this, hard to know what to say.

"We need to get back to practicing," Triton replied, and he noticed his voice shaking slightly as well "We don't have much time."

"We don't have much time," Athena replied, the same trembling desperation in her voice "I must reveal my feelings now, before it's too late. Before you are king, or I may not have a chance. Like the Orca hunting it's prey, I have stalked and followed for a long time. Now I must break my cover and rush to you."

All Triton could do was stare at her, speechless, his heart still pounding from that brief, yet passionate embrace. Athena's entire body was shaking now, as if she was searching the depths of her very soul for the words she longed to say.

"I love you, Triton. I've always loved you, ever since the day I first saw you. Remember when we were young, I said when I grew up, I wanted to marry you. You laughed then, but if you laugh now, I'll die."

Triton looked into her now tearful eyes. Deep, luminous eyes, like the moon. He had never noticed just how beautiful she was before...or perhaps he didn't allow himself to see her in that way until now. Seeing her so vulnerable after revealing such deep and harbored feelings struck him hard. The friend who had always been by his side, the one person in the entire kingdom he had wanted with him after his parents had died. How had he been so blind?

"I'm sorry Triton. I shouldn't have. I'll go now. Please forgive me. I'm sorry..." she sobbed, about to swim away, hiding her face in her long flowing hair.

But it was Triton this time who grabbed her arm back, and pulled her into a gentle yet passionate embrace. Feeling her soft and warm against him was one of the greatest feelings he had experienced in his entire life. The scent of her hair, the smoothness of her skin...for the first time since his parents passing, he didn't feel as if hope was lost. The first time it had felt right again since his parents had died.

After a moment, he too found the words he longed to say "I love you too, Athena. I just never realized it until now. I'm sorry I was unable to see what was right in front of my own eyes."

He lifted her chin up to him, and kissed her gently, running his hand through her silky hair, as she gently brought her hand up to his face. He looked deeply into her eyes, seeing the passion in them he had all but ignored up until now.

"I now see I have always loved you. As long as life holds my soul and body together, I will love you. Even in death, I will love you."

"Don't speak of death, Triton." Athena whispered "You are alive."

"How can I be alive? I must take the crown tomorrow, when I'm barely an adult myself. I feel as if I've never lived until this very moment with you. If I could be close to you, for even just tonight, I would have LIVED, Athena."

They held their embrace for what seemed like eternity. Then, her eyes were no longer filled with fear, but a playful, mischievous glint. The same as he had always known, since their childhood days. She slipped from his embrace quickly, giggling as if she was a youngling again.

"If the Orca is going to hunt big game, he must prepare to exert himself!"

She spun around him playfully, and before Triton could even react, she appeared behind him and covered his eyes, just like she did all those years ago.

"You have to catch me first!" she squeaked, disappearing in a flash of bubbles out through the window, down to the coral fields they used to play in years ago, disappearing into the fronds.

He swiftly chased her, his heart pounding with joy. Oh, how wonderful it felt for just a moment to be carefree and happy once again. He wasn't the crown prince this night...he was Triton. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted from him. He had never felt so alive.

He circled several times around the reef forest in his failed attempts to catch her. It appeared as if Athena had outdone him yet again. Then, he appeared suddenly from behind a tangle of branches, sweeping her into his arms.

"Gotcha!" he laughed.

Triton held her in his arms. She glanced up at him, looking deep into his eyes. Her jaw quivered.

"Now that you've caught me," she whispered "Do what you will."

Oh, Neptune! It really was true! His beautiful Athena. "Athena, beloved!" he exclaimed. Triton wrapped his arms around her as they kissed passionately, tenderly running his hands along her soft warm skin, as she ran hers along his muscled back. The feeling of their bodies intertwined felt so right, so comforting. It was like finding a place to rest after a long journey, and it felt like home.

He knew he should be preparing for tomorrow. But all of those worries were away from him now. He was a regular merman again, embracing the mermaid he loved more than life itself. They danced.

**ATHENA: **

_Night is here; in its perfumed shadows _

_Let us hold the moment till its gone, _

_Winding through the gentle, fleeting passage, _

_That separates the sunset from the dawn._

**TRITON:**

_Past has fled, future is uncertain _

_What remains is what I share with you _

_Feel my heart, it's yours in sweet surrender _

_Till the moonlight dies upon the morning dew._

**BOTH:**

_This is the moment of our warm embrace _

_To tell you I love you and look in your face _

_To treasure each moment till dawn gilds the skies _

_And fathom the mystery of love in your eyes_.

Athena took his hand, the silver moonlight dancing off of her crimson hair.

"Come my lover, where the night shall hide us away." she said softly.

He kissed her again. Then he wrapped his arm around her, as she rested her head on his broad muscled chest, leaving it there as they swam away into the shadows.

* * *

And so Triton became King, Athena at his side. They eventually were married, and she took her place as Queen of the Sea. Every day she stuck by him, as not only a Queen, but his best friend, and they enjoyed countless adventures ruling the seas, always together. Those were the happiest days of his life. From trivial decision-making at the palace, to peacekeeping efforts with sister kingdoms, Athena was always there - his loving, beautiful, devoted wife.

Triton would never forget the day his beloved Athena whispered into his ear that he was to become a father. Like humans, merpeople experienced a pregnancy of about 9 moons and gave birth to live young, and nursed them with milk. Attina was the oldest. He remembered watching her belly swell and grow with child every day, and feeling the quivers of life when she grabbed his hand to feel the movement.

When Athena's time had come, it pained Triton to see his beloved suffering so. He would never forget the day moment the pains came, and he could do nothing but comfort her. After many hours of poor Athena enduring the hardship of childbirth, a sac slid from her body. The midwife quickly ruptured it, revealing a tiny baby, that upon exposure to the cold sea, began to wail. It was almost surreal until the midwife said "My King, behold your daughter". The cord was swiftly cut, and the tiny merbaby placed upon Athena's breast. It was a wondrous sight, his Queen and child together.

In all his days as king of the seas, he had never seen anything so beautiful, aside from the day he married his beloved Athena. A daughter was born! As the years went by, he saw the birth of 5 more daughters. He could see how hard pregnancy was on her body, and admired her ability to withstand the difficulties. Each time he saw his wife swollen with child, the warmth inside of his heart grew as he realized that this was his family. He had a family once again. He would spend many late nights rubbing her back, comforting her during the sessions of morning sickness, rummaging through the kitchens at late hours to get her whatever she was craving. And then, when Athena's time had come, he would stay by her side to comfort her through the pains, until the child slid from her body into the world, hearing their lungs cry with the first breath of life, and the words "King Triton, behold, another daughter!" He loved each and every one of them. His family grew alongside his pride as each daughter grew into a young girl.

Despite the hardships of child rearing, Athena never lost her patience. She nursed the children, sang to them, read to them, and always gave her love to raise them. Triton chuckled a bit remembering how her patience could far outlast his own. Each daughter was beautiful, and he could see both himself and Athena in them all. They would cry "Daddy! Daddy!" whenever he would come in, and he found himself at the bottom of a pile of squealing little mermaids. Life was truly bliss.

* * *

One day, Athena whispered to her beloved that they were to have another child. Triton was amazed, as neither of them believed they could conceive more children. His heart leapt with joy as he twirled his beloved around and embraced her. Perhaps he would be given a son, but even if it was another girl, he'd love her nonetheless.

This pregnancy was quite unlike the others. As hard as the others had been, this one was fathoms worse. Poor Athena was so sickened in the mornings that she couldn't even leave the bed. The fatigue was also unforgiving, as she would sleep hours and hours of the day away. Despite this, she never neglected her other daughters and spent as much time with them as she could, no matter how pale or weak she appeared. He remembered the first time Athena grabbed his hand to her swollen belly to feel the stirring of new life. This child was feisty! He had never felt any of his other daughters move this much in the womb. Athena laughed, saying perhaps this child would take after his adventurous spirit and search for adventure. Triton sighed, hoping to Neptune himself he'd never have to raise a child like the one he was once.

It was only 7 moons into her pregnancy when all was not right. Triton had noticed Athena clutching her swollen belly while reading with the girls. Despite his worry, she assured him it was nothing. The pain eventually passed, and Triton felt at ease once more. Yet all was not well. Athena woke during the night bent over in pain. Triton rubbed her back and tried to comfort her, and she assured him that it was nothing, and would surely pass. By morning, Triton woke to the horrified cry of his beloved, and the sea was red with blood pouring from within her, like a crimson cloud. He was stricken with terror...the child was not due to be born for another 2 moons!

Panic stricken, He held Athena to his body and summoned the midwife and royal physician. "You must save her, and you must save the child!" The physician called his assistants, and began to work on Athena. She screamed in pain, unlike any while in labor with the others. He held her hand tightly, tried his hardest to comfort her.

The blood kept coming, he could hardly see the physician through of the crimson cloud. He spoke to the midwife "She's bleeding badly. Please summon the apothecary immediately...we must get it under control."

Athena writhed in pain for what seemed like forever, and tears poured from his eyes to see his beloved wife suffering so. The midwife urged Athena on, "That's right dear, just a little more, it's going to be alright." The apothecary gave her some medicine to help stop the bleeding, but it didn't let up.

The physician was aware that this child would be born too soon. Sadly he relayed there was nothing he could do to stop the labor. When he stepped away, he overheard him whisper to one of the assistants "Be prepared, for the child will likely be stillborn". In all his years, Triton had never felt such terror and anguish as he did upon hearing those words. He kissed Athena's trembling hand and ran his fingers through her hair, trying to comfort her.

It had only been after a short time when Athena screamed her most desperate, painful scream. Then the sac slid from her, and through the crimson cloud, and when the midwife ruptured it, Triton could only gasp as he saw how small she was. Immediately he knew something was wrong. The baby didn't move, or cry. She was pale, limp, and lifeless. The other children had cried pink with life from the moment they emerged...but this tiny, delicate baby was silent. For a split second even the physician seemed unsure of what to do. The child was quickly whisked away after the cord was swiftly cut, and Athena cried out for her child. "Why isn't she crying?" The Queen begged. All Triton could do was hold her. On the platform nearby, the child was surrounded by the physician and his team. He could only look on helplessly as they desperately tried to revive the lifeless child. After what seemed like eternity, a small, weak, yet audible wail came from the huddle. The weak cry continued, as tears of joy fell down both his and Athena's face. The physician himself gave a sigh of relief as well, and said "Behold my Queen and King, you have another daughter".

The midwife brought over the tiny bundle, with hair as fiery and red as her mother's. the child was not even half the size of the others when they had been born, and he heard Athena gasp at the sight. Still, she brought her tiny daughter to her breast and embraced her. "My beautiful daughter, my beautiful Ariel." she whispered. Ariel...the name of the lion fish from one of Athena's many stories. "A strong name, so you may survive and never leave us." She began to sing, her beautiful voice echoing through the halls.

**ATHENA:**

_Little one, small and soft as a new golden blossom _

_Little one, snuggled next to my heart, _

_Someday soon you'll be grown and be off on adventures _

_But your journey is still at its start._

_Little one, don't be rushed, let the world wait to own you_

_ Life is short, do not flee, for I've only just known you _

_Love is here, take my heart, let my strong arms enthrone you _

_Child of mine, my Ariel, my little one!_

The tiny baby was so delicate and small, she would not feed. His other daughters had taken to Athena's breast immediately, suckling greedily. But Ariel was so small and weak, she could not even latch onto her. The midwife gently squeezed the milk from Athena to try to give Ariel with a bottle, but it didn't work. The only other option was to try and use a small tube to give the milk. He could see the pain on Athena's face as she desperately tried to carefully and delicately give the milk to Ariel. After some effort, she was able to get a small amount into her belly. He and his wife sighed with relief. Perhaps the child would live.

It was long and treacherous, but every day that passed, Ariel grew. Even the physician was unsure if she would survive, as he had never seen a child born so early before her time. The other daughters came every day to visit their little sister, even offering some of their toys so she would have something to play with. When Athena was so worn that she couldn't stay awake another wink, Triton would take over the care of the tiny child, encouraging her to drink the milk from the tube. "You must drink, my precious Ariel. You must live for your mother, your sisters, and for me. We love you so much."

As time passed, the child began to gain weight. Slowly, very slowly, the physicians outlook on her improved, and eventually she was able to drink from the breast as all the other daughters had. Her red hair grew longer, her bright eyes inquisitively searching the room. It was only after much time would Triton realize that this child was more like himself than he could have ever imagined, and even more like her mother. Adventurous, rebellious - oh how he dearly wished he had not been such a terror for his parents now!

* * *

Suddenly Triton was sharply brought back from his thoughts to the present day by his daughters pained scream echoing through the still of night. His poor beloved Ariel had no choice - suffering was part of childbirth, however cruel it seemed. If only he could see what was happening! Terror gripped his heart more than it ever had in his life. Sebastian consoled him, placing a concerned claw on his hand

"Don't worry your majesty. She will be alright." It was clear the crustacean was just as worried as he was.

They patiently waited, hoping for any news. Eric would appear on the balcony periodically, looking somewhat wide-eyed and terrified, to update them. He appeared one last time, noticeably shaking as he leaned over the railing.

"It's almost time. The physician said after she pushes a little bit more, the baby will be born." Eric looked as if he was going to faint.

"Hang in dere young prince!" Sebastian shouted "It won't be long now! You mustn't falter! Ariel needs you!"

Eric sighed nervously before disappearing back into the room. Ariel endured more and more contractions, her heavy breathing audible even from below. It was almost impossible to bear. Hearing her cries twisted Triton up inside. He wanted to scoop her up, just like when she was a child, to comfort her, and tell her she would be okay. She had Eric now to stand by her. To hold her hand and comfort her during this horrible ordeal, just as Triton had with Athena during labor.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, he heard a final cry of anguish from his daughter, and then silence. He listened keenly, hoping, praying for a sign of life. "_Oh Athena, please let everything be alright" _he spoke to himself. Then it happened. Like a siren's call through the dark, he heard it. A strong cry of a newborn child. The sound continued over and over, and it was the most beautiful sound Triton had ever heard. Sebastian and Flounder both patted him on the back, congratulating the new grandfather. The sound grew louder and louder, echoing through the sky.

Suddenly, a silhouette appeared in the window. The doors unlatched, and Eric appeared, looking quite disheveled. His right hand was so red and contracted it looked as if it had been crushed by a rock.

He shouted with joy towards the waiting family. "King Triton! King Triton! A girl! Our daughter is born! Your granddaughter is born!"

Tears fell from Triton's eyes in waves. A girl. His granddaughter - his lineage, the daughter of his daughter. The warmth he felt consumed him. He almost forgot to reply.

"How is she?" he asked with concern "Is Ariel alright?"

"Yes!" shouted Eric "Both she and the child are fine! The physician said she's never seen a stronger newborn!"

"That's wonderful to hear! We'll be waiting here as long as needed" Triton replied. He swelled with pride hearing how strong his newborn granddaughter was.

"Once she is ready, we will bring the child out for you to see!"

* * *

The crying continued, a strong baby cry that Triton could only feel pride to have as his own flesh and blood. After some time, Eric appeared again, gesturing Triton up to the window. Using his trident, he summoned the water to carry him up to the balcony. Through the doors, he saw Ariel sitting in a wheeled chair, wearing a very comfortable looking robe. She was sweaty and exhausted in appearance, yet still beaming, holding a small bundle. Eric wheeled the chair towards the balcony. Ariel smiled comfortingly at her father when their eyes met.

"Hello Daddy." she whispered softly "There's someone I want you to meet." Despite her exhaustion, she very carefully revealed the bundle to him. Triton looked down from the face of his daughter and gasped.

There in her arms, lay the most beautiful sight. A tiny baby girl, with hair as dark as her father's. Her eyes blue and bright, searching around at this new world. Triton just gazed at her, enraptured by this tiny bundle.

"Her name is Melody, Daddy. It reminded me of Mom singing to us when we were little." She began to sing as Eric wrapped his arms around her.

**ARIEL:**

_Our love at last, has found its pure embodiment in you,_

_ Our love, at last, is visible in everything you do; _

_The way you feel, the way you smile, my precious Melody, _

_Will prove to all, beyond a doubt, how great a love can be._

_And how I love you! You make the morning start. _

_Joy streaming from my heart as I repeat your name: _

_You are my treasure, you came into my world, _

_Whatever Fate may hold, my life won't be the same._

"My precious Melody," Triton spoke, reaching out a hand to gently stroke the newborn's cheek. "My love for you is marrow deep. You are the daughter of my daughter. You are family. Welcome to this life." He knew Athena could see this marvelous sight as well, from the heavens above. Their beloved grandchild. Beautiful little Melody.

Ariel hugged her father as he leaned over the balcony. "I love you so much Daddy. I'm happy you were able to be here for this. I could feel Mom with me too...it's like she was encouraging me to go on even when I thought I couldn't keep going."

"I love you too, Ariel. Your mother would have been so proud. I know she was with you, and she always will be, and in this beautiful little girl." Triton couldn't help the tears that came down his eyes.

Ariel smiled, her eyes too filled with tears. She held little Melody closer to her father.

"Melody, this is your grandfather. He loves you more the the oceans are wide." She reached out a hand lovingly to her father.

"You can hold her, Daddy." Ariel said as she passed the precious bundle to her fathers strong arms. "Part of her heart will always belong to the sea. I always want her to know where she came from."

He held his tiny granddaughter, warm and soft. She looked just like her mother except for her father's dark hair. She stared at the strong merman, eyes bright and searching. He kissed her forehead, studying every feature of this beautiful child.

**TRITON:**

_Sweet little one, you will be great, your dreams will all come true, _

_My Melody, rest calmly now, and let me comfort you. _

_I want the best to give this child, I offer all I own; _

_What good is wealth and lands or health if one must live alone?_

_My Melody! How I love you! You make the morning start. _

_Joy streaming from my heart as I repeat your name: _

_You are my treasure, you came into my world, _

_Whatever Fate may hold, my life won't be the same._

"I love you, Melody" he whispered "As long as life holds my soul and body together, I will love you. I will show you how wonderful our world is."

The newborn reached out her hand and grasped Triton's beard, cooing softly. Ariel and Eric laughed, enjoying this precious moment for as long as it would last. Ariel's sisters also each got a chance to meet tiny Melody, and the infant rested softly in the comfort of loving family. The two worlds were united - the land and the sea.

* * *

As time passed, Melody grew. She would visit with Triton several times a week. Every single time that little baby saw her Grandpa, her face lit up with a smile from ear to ear, eyes sparkling. He would hold her up, and she would laugh and squeal like an octopus being tickled. Every moment he spent in the presence of Melody was precious, and each visit he felt a part of his heart begin to fill again. A part of his heart that had been empty for a very long time. He had a role in life, sure - to rule Atlantica as King. But this little girl made him feel as if he had a _purpose_. He hadn't felt this kind of joy since his beloved Athena had passed away. He could see some of her in little Melody - the sparkle in her eyes, the mischievous way she would smile and pull on his beard. Ariel had never seen her father so happy as he was when Melody was with him. She of course knew she could trust her father with such precious cargo, and would let her father keep Melody for a few days at a time whenever she needed a break. Yes, the bond between her daughter and father was undeniable. It was special for sure, and it needed to be nurtured to grow.

As Melody grew and became mobile, she would swim circles around Triton. Boy did he ever feel old sometimes! This little merbaby sure could move faster than he had in years. He couldn't help but be filled with happiness watching her grow and learn. It had been so long since he had been around a child and experienced the wonder and warmth.

When Melody was grown enough to talk, she would swim circles around her grandfather, her words flying a mile a minute, telling him story after story. Stories of a merwoman who pretended to be a man in the army to save her father, of a lion fish who would be the rightful king, of a beautiful princess who fell in love with a sea beast to break the enchantment on the kingdom. Her enthusiasm was entertaining to watch.

Melody would wait for her Grandfather whenever he was returning from errands, and try to hide to sneak up on him. Now Triton wasn't that easily fooled, considering he could hear the squeak of her giggle and the orange end of her fins hiding behind the throne or some side table. He would ever so quietly swim up behind her and shout "Gotcha!" as he twirled her up in his arms. How Melody would shriek with laughter and hug him. Every evening, she would kiss him goodnight, saying "I love you Grandpa!"

Ariel's sisters would also spend time with Melody. She grew to love singing and dancing with her many aunts, taking time to teach her the culture of the merworld. Each sister had something unique to share with her. Whether it be a love of fashion, science, writing, or music, her aunts each had something to share with Melody, and she would eagerly absorb all she could. Melody loved the undersea world, and it became even more evident as she grew. Ariel was happy that her child had so many people who deeply loved her.

When Melody was old enough to venture beyond the castle walls Triton took her with him so that she could learn even more the wonders of the sea. The names of all the creatures great and small, how to read the currents, the sounds and calls of the great whales, the mapping of the stars, the vast gorges that stretched to endless fathoms below. The girl truly loved the sea and soaked up everything and anything he had to show or teach as she did with her aunts. She would say "The stuff we learn in school is so boring! I love being in the sea more!" Triton sighed...perhaps Ariel would experience the unruliness of a child for herself!

Melody made many friends in the sea. Flounder's smallest child, Tiny, could often be seen playing with her, following Melody as Athena had followed him years ago. Triton remembered fondly watching Ariel play with Flounder, the evenings spent with his daughters filled with robust laughter. It was funny how life continues on in a great circle.

Deep down, he knew in his heart that Athena was with him always. She lived on in his beloved daughters, and even more in his beloved Melody, for she reminded him so much of his Queen. He finally felt content in his life, at peace with the past, and glad for the future that was to come.

He was abruptly awoken to the squeaking of a little mermaid pulling on his arm. He opened his eyes to meet Melody's bright face staring back at him. "Come on Grandpa, you gotta wake up now! You said you were going to show me the best place in the ocean to see the sun rise!"

Triton yawned and stretched, and ventured off to the borders of the kingdom with Melody.


End file.
